Stronger
by RossAndRachelForever10
Summary: This starts at the end of the Season 2 finale...eventually it'll be all about Luke and Lorelai but starts off with her getting over Christopher.
1. Even On My Weakest Days

**A/N: This takes place after the season 2 finale. I'm thinking about making it a Luke and Lorelai story but right now it's about Lorelai getting stronger after Chris leaves yet again. Enjoy!**

It had been three days since Sookie and Jackson's wedding and all Lorelai could think about was how Christopher was finally growing up and becoming the man he should have been so many years ago except now he was going to be that man with his girlfriend. No, Lorelai wasn't jealous of Sherry, she just didn't like her. Lorelai just wished that she could be the one for Christopher. That's what her mother wanted so many weeks ago when he came to dinner in Rory's place. She'd always dreamed of a life with him but she wanted him to get his act together before that happened. She woke up that Tuesday morning after having yet another dream about being pregnant with Christopher's baby. She looked at her Hello Kitty alarm clock and groaned. She woke up late yet again. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom where she took a shower and then put on her makeup.

_Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain_

_But I brush my teeth anyway _

_Got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face_

_I got a little bit stronger._

She finished getting ready for work and on her way out the door poured a cup of coffee to go. She wanted to go to Luke's so badly because she missed their daily banter about her coffee drinking and eating habits. She missed his coffee and she had to admit she missed him. She got into her Jeep and started the car. Like always the radio came on and an old song that had been a favorite of her and Christopher's came on. She backed out of her driveway listening to it but she couldn't listen to it for long or she'd start crying. She switched to another of her favorite stations and found a song that she and Rory loved.

_Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt_

_So I turned on the radio stupid song made me think of you_

_I listened to it for a minute but then I changed it_

_I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger_

_And I'm done hoping that we could work it out_

_I'm done with how it feels spinning my wheels _

_And letting you drag my heart around_

_Oh and I'm done thinking that you could ever change _

_I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days I get a little bit stronger_

The weeks went by and Lorelai started having breakfast at Sookie's house every morning. One morning Sookie asked the inevitable question. "Lorelai, honey, I'm not trying to be rude or anything-" began Sookie.

Lorelai interrupted. "Sook, nothing you say could be good if you begin a conversation that way."

"I'm sorry," she said apologizing. "But I was wondering if you and Luke were ever going to make up. I know how you complain about the coffee at the inn and you always say that Luke's coffee is the best in town."

Lorelai felt crushed. Was her best friend trying to say she didn't want Lorelai to come back for breakfast? "Sookie, are you saying that you don't want me to come over for breakfast anymore?"

"What! No! Of course not sweetie!" exclaimed Sookie, surprised that Lorelai could even think that. "I love having you coming for breakfast, you know that! But I've heard that Luke apparently misses you."

Lorelai laughed bitterly. She was getting over Chris day by day but she couldn't get over the fact that she was in a fight with Luke. "Oh, please. If Luke misses me then why won't he call me and ask me to come back to the diner. He started this by letting Jess come here and live with him. I have this horrible feeling that Rory is falling for Jess just because he likes all the same books and music that she does."

Sookie patted Lorelai's arm sympathetically. "Oh, hon, it'll be okay. You know, every girl needs a bad boy in her life every now and then. Listen, for dinner why don't we go to Luke's that way you don't have to go alone. And maybe you two can make up and be friends again. Or maybe even more than friends if you know what I mean."

"Sookie, how many times do I have to tell you?" asked Lorelai. "Luke does not see me in that way. If he did he could have asked me out yet he never did." Lorelai gathered her things and stood up. "I should head to work. See you in a little while." And just like that she was out the door and on her way to work.

_It doesn't happen overnight but you turn around and a month's gone by_

_And you realize you haven't even cried I'm not giving you an hour or a second or another minute longer_

_I'm busy getting stronger_

_And I'm done hoping that we could work it out I'm done with how it feels_

_Spinning my wheels and letting you drag my heart around_

_Oh and I'm done thinking that you could ever change _

_I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days I get a little bit stronger_

_Just a little bit stronger_

When Lorelai got home that afternoon she played her messages on the answering machine just like any old day. And like every day since Sookie's wedding Christopher had left her not one, not two, but three messages. Granted there were a couple from Rory telling her about Washington D.C. and how she was enjoying it. She erased the messages telling herself that she would call Rory later that night before she went to bed. The phone rang as she walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. She knew who it was and didn't answer the phone. She just let it ring until the machine picked up and his voice came one once again saying how sorry he was that things were this way and that if he could change it he would because he loved her and always had. "Oh, Chris," she said to the machine, shaking her head. "You don't love me, you never did. I am so much better off without you here in my life. Besides I never loved you, I love Luke..." _Okay, where did that come from? _she thought to herself pouring herself some coffee and sitting at the table. She couldn't believe she just said that she had feelings for Luke.

That night, Lorelai and Sookie were standing outside Luke's Diner. Sookie was trying to persuade Lorelai into going in but Lorelai was too afraid. "Sookie, I can't not after what I told my answering machine when Chris called this afternoon."

"You're talking to inanimate objects?" asked Sookie. "Honey, you really do need a man."

"I don't need a man!" Lorelai practically shouted. "I'm finally getting over Christopher and the last thing I need is a man."

"Sorry. What'd Chris say?"

"Oh the usual. That he was sorry and blah blah blah," said Lorelai. "He said that he loves and I decided to talk to my machine telling him that he doesn't love me and I don't love him. I love Luke."

Sookie gasped and started jumping up and down excitedly making everyone in the diner stare at them including Luke. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed hugging Lorelai.

Lorelai had realized what she'd said after she said it but instead of admitting it she pretended she didn't know what Sookie was excited about. "What?" she asked trying to act innocent.

"You're in love with Luke!" said Sookie excitedly. "Oh this is so great! You two are perfect for each other!"

"Uh, Sook, I don't love Luke," said Lorelai.

"Yes you do! You just said that you love Luke, not Christopher!"

"Sookie, I think you heard wrong," said Lorelai. "I said that I love Rory, not Luke."

"I know you love Rory, she's your daughter. And I know what I heard. You said that you love Luke!" said Sookie again.

"Come on, Sookie, let's get you something to eat," said Lorelai, leading Sookie into the diner.

Sookie kept trying to say that she heard Lorelai say she loved Luke but Lorelai wouldn't hear it. And of course, Miss Patty came over and said how nice it was that Lorelai was back and then she asked if it was true Lorelai did love Luke. Lorelai had had enough. Yes she knew she had said that but she didn't want anyone to know and luckily Luke hadn't been in the room so he hadn't heard Miss Patty talking to her. "Why does everyone keep asking if I'm in love with Luke?" she asked. "I don't love Luke. I mean, I do, but I love him as a friend. Besides he doesn't like me that way. I annoy him constantly with my drinking and eating habits and how much I talk."

Luke walked back into the diner right as Lorelai said that. He was happy to see her there, but why would she say that she didn't like him? He had the strogest feeling that she liked him at least a little. There were even a few moments where he thought something was going to happen between them. Like the time they picked out paint samples to repaint his diner the year before. He sighed and went to the kitchen and told Caesar to get Lorelai and Sookie's order. He just wasn't ready to face Lorelai again.

_I'm getting along without you baby_

_I'm better off without you baby_

_How does it feel without me baby_

_I'm getting stronger without you baby_

_And I'm done hoping that we could work it out_

_I'm done with how it feels spinning my wheels and letting you drag my heart around_

_And I'm done thinking that you could ever change I know my heart will never be the same_

_But I'm telling myself I'll be okay even on my weakest days_

_I get a little bit stronger_

After that first night back at Luke's Lorelai didn't see Luke but she knew he cooked her and Sookie's food. But after that first night she couldn't work up the courage to start going regularly so she started going to Weston's. The townspeople left alone about her feelings for Luke but yet she avoided the diner again. She was finally over Christopher, or that's what she told herself, but that helped lessen the pain when she thought about him, which wasn't often. So far she was happy with the progress she was making on forgetting Chis. Now all she had to do was work up the courage to apologize to Luke and start eating at the diner again. Boy did she miss his coffee.


	2. Just A Little Bit Stronger

Lorelai was in bed sleeping when she heard her Hello Kitty alarm clock go off. She quickly hit the snooze button and tried to get back to her dream. But it was no use. Another alarm clock started going off and a second later more alarm clocks were ringing. She sat up and saw about thirty alarm clocks in her room. "You are hilarious!" she yelled getting out of bed and going downstairs. "Okay, see, last night when I said to, 'Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I get up at seven,' what I actually meant was, 'Tomorrow no matter what, make sure I have the option of getting up at seven in case when seven comes, I actually wanna get up,' which as it happened I didn't. Therefore you are currently responsble for the great alarm clock slaughter of 2002." She opened the fridge and pulled out her container of coffee and went back to where Luke was making her breakfast.

"No survivors?" he asked her while he made her breakfast before he had to go to work.

"The one shaped like a bunny escaped with a mild decapitation," she answered while smelling her coffee. She glanced at Luke. "This is decaf."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, acting confused, as if he hadn't switched her coffee, even though he had.

"You switched my coffee again," she replied, starting a search for her coffee.

"I'm a busy man. I don't have time to sneak around switching your coffee," he told her. "I have a diner to run, I have shipments to order, I have things to flip and fry. Will you stop that?"

She opened the door under the sink and found her bag of regular coffee. "Ha, haha, hahaha! Under the sink, very clever, but not clever enough bucko!" She went back over to her coffee maker to make her pot of coffee.

Luke sighed in defeat. Of course she would find her regular coffee, she always did. "Okay, fine, you know what? I give up."

"Woo hoo!" said Lorelai excitedly.

"Go one day without coffee," said Luke.

"That's not giving up," she said to him.

"I'll put a toy in your cereal," he said trying to compromise with her.

"Dirty!" she gasped.

"Fine, here, you win," he tells her handing her a plate of food.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. Now you're up, you're fed, I'm leaving," said Luke grabbing his keys.

"Oh, hey, we need q-tips."

"I'll alert the media," he said.

"See, that's better with the accent."

He walked over to her. "The reference is enough, you'll learn that one day. I'll be home early, anything besides the q-tips?" he asked.

"Um, cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's original face back," she said and as an answer he kissed her.

"Goodbye crazy lady," he told her. Then to her stomach, he said, "Goodbye Sid and Nancy."

"Leopold and Loeb," said Lorelai.

"What?"

"I changed my mind, don't tell Rory."

"Decaf," he said.

"Never."

"They'll both have two heads," he told her.

"More to love," she said kissing him again befoe he left to go to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai awoke suddenly and reached for her phone falling out of bed in the process. "Whoa! Ugh!," she said, dialing Rory's number in Washington.

"Hello?" answered Rory, sleepily.

"You have to come home," Lorela told her daughter.

"Mom?" asked Rory, still a bit sleepy, since it was the middle of the night.

"You're gone and the house is quiet and Bill Maher's canceled. The name of the show was Politically Incorrect for God's sake. Didn't anybody read the title?" she said, babbling. She really did miss Rory. "He was supposed to say those things, dammit!"

Rory finally figured out the reason for the late night phone call. "You had another dream."

"Yes," answered Lorelai.

"The doctor is in," said Rory.

"Okay, I'm lying in bed, and I'm sleeping and I'm wearing this fabulous nightgown, and like thirty alarm clocks go off, and so I get out of bed and I walk downstairs, and there, standing in the kitche, is Luke!"

"Was he naked? asked Rory.

"No!" exclaimed Lorelai. "He was making breakfast."

"Naked?" Rory asked again.

"Okay, you've been in Washington way too long," said Lorelai, just ready to know what her dream meant.

"Sorry," apologized Rory. "Go ahead, he was making breakfast..."

Lorelai continued on with her dream. "Eggs and pancakes and bacon, and he put decaf coffee in my regular coffee bag, which of course I knew immediately."

"Hi, the nose," replied Rory.

"Exactly," agreed Lorelai. "So eventually I find the real stuff under the sink. He hands me my breakfast, and then..." she paused.

"What?" asked Rory interested in the dream.

"He kissed me and talked to my stomach!" finished Lorelai.

"Why would he do that" asked Rory confused

"Because, apparently I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

"With twins!" exclaimed Lorelai. When Rory didn't say anything, she said, "Say something."

"You are going to be so fat," Rory finally answered.

"Just analyze my dream please."

"Okay. Well, your dream was telling you that you are secretly in love with Luke and you wanna marry him have his twins," Rory said.

Lorelai didn't like that interpretation so she told Rory to try again and Rory finally said that maybe Lorelai was still upset about what happened with Christopher and was jealous that Sherry was having his baby and not her. Of course she was a bit jealous but now that she thought about it Rory was right about the whole wanting to marry Luke thing. They talked about Rory's schedule for the next day and said that they'd see each other on Friday when Rory got home. She couldn't go back to sleep so she went downstairs and made a pot of coffee. She thought back over her dream and her conversation with Rory. Yes, she loved Chris but she wasn't in love with him. Truthfully, she never had been. She did know that she was in love with Luke and if they didn't make up soon she'd go crazy. A few hours later she got ready for work and then headed over to Sookie's house for breakfast. After running into Taylor on her way through the town square she sadly looked into the diner hoping he'd notice her standing out there. When he didn't she quickly went to work where she found Kirk and Michel discussing the difference between cows and humans. Apparently Kirk had made some skin care products and he promised to bring some of it to the inn. After Kirk left the phone rang. Lorelai answered it. "Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"What day is this?" asked the person on the other end.

"Mom?" asked Lorelai.

"What day is this?" repeated Emily.

"Mom, I have a group of-," began Lorelai, before her mother cut her off.

"It's Thursday," said Emily

"Thank God," replied Lorelai. "Now, could I possibly-"

"Thursday the what, Lorelai?" asked Emily.

"It's-"

Emily answered her own question. "Thursday the third. And what was happening Thursday the third, Lorelai?"

"I believe it was the day I was supposed to chew my own head off," joked Lorelai, finally able to finish a sentence since her mother began talking.

"Your father and I were coming home from Martha's Vineyard," Emily told her daughter.

"I know you were," answered Lorelai.

"And you said that when we got home, you were going to call us."

"I know I did."

"Well," said Emily, "we're home, and yet there's no call, no message, no card."

"Mom, it's eleven o'clock in the morning," pointed out Lorelai. "I said I would call you on Thursday. I didn't say when on Thursday, I just said Thursday. Technically I haven't screwed up for another twelve hours." They continued with how it's polite to call as soon someone gets home and Lorelai said she didn't know when they'd be home. Emily asked when Rory would be back and Lorelai lied and said Saturday. Then her mother asked the inevitable question.

"Do you know where Christopher is?" asked Emily.

"Um, why?" asked Lorelai, silently praying that Emily would hang up and Lorelai could just forget about Christopher.

"We wanted him to come with you and Rory tomorrow, even though apparently Rory's getting back Saturday, though I could've sworn it was tomorrow," said Emily.

Lorelai decided to lie to her mother. There was no point in telling her about Chris yet. Not until tomorrow night anyway. "Chris is away on business but I'll tell him you invited him."

"And tell him to come with you two next week," said Emily, delighted. "I want to see the three of you together."

"Yes, that would be a nice picture," she said sadly.

"All right, see you tomorrow," said Emily, before hanging up.

"Yes, you will," said Lorelai. "Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Lorelai picked Rory up at the airport and then went to the festival where they got into a fight about how Rory had kissed Jess at Sookie and Jackson's wedding. Lorelai told her that it was technically cheating since she was still with Dean and that she needed to make up her mind because what she was doing would hurt Dean if he found out. But they didnt' finsih their fight because Dean walked up right when Lorelai was telling Rory that if she wanted Jess than she needed to break up with Dean. It gave Lorelai an excuse to get away and get ready for dinner with her parents. When she got to her parent's house she rang the doorbell and her mother answered the door and told her they were having dinner out on the patio. Emily handed Lorelai her present which was a bag of scone mix. Finally she brought up the reason she wanted to talk. "Well, um, it's about Christopher," she told her parents

Emily interrupted. "Oh, that reminds me, we got him a captain's hat. Richard where is that hat? Lorelai can I bring it to him."

"No, I can't!" said Lorelai ready to get this over with.

"Why not?" demanded Emily.

"Well, it's just, um...Chris and I aren't..." she trailed off not sure how to say what she needed to say.

"Aren't what?" asked Richard

Emily answered for Lorelai. "They aren't together anymore, Richard."

Richard asked, "Why not?"

"I'm sure a vague reason is forthcoming," answered Emily.

Lorelai gave the reason. "It just didn't work out, that's all."

"And there it is," replied Emily. She thought for sure it'd work out between Lorelai and Christopher this time.

"I know you're disappointed," Lorelai told them.

"Disappointed, oh please!" exclaimed Emily. "Lorelai this is ridiculous. The two of you aren't in high school anymore."

"I know," said Lorelai.

Richard apparently sensed that Lorelai didn't feel like talking about this and he said so but Emily said no and told Lorelai that she had no responsibility in her life and the arguement continued. Finally Lorelai gave the real reason it didn't work out with Chris. "His girlfriend is pregnant."

"What?" asked Emily, shocked.

Lorelai sighed. "Sherry is pregnant, and when Christopher found out, he went back to her and that, Mother, is the reason."

"Are they getting married?" asked Emily.

"I don't know," said Lorelai. "Probably."

Richard answered that question. "Oh, of course they're getting married."

"How do you know?" Emily aksed her husband.

"I know because I know Christopher, and Christopher always tries to do the right thing."

Emily argued back that the right thing for Christopher was to be with his family. Lorelai said she didn't want to talk about it anymore and Emily insisted that she talk to Christopher. While Emily and Richard continued their arguement Lorelai left and headed home. Back in Stars Hollow she stopped in town and walked into the empty diner where Luke was standing at the cash register.

"We're closed," Luke told her.

"I know," answered Lorelai. "Look, I didn't come here to make up or try to get you to forgive, or talk. I wouldn't even have come here at all but I had a really crappy night and I really, really need a cup of coffee. Just pretend I'm not me. I'm Mimi, a new customer. I've never been in here before. I was just walking down the street and I spotted this place. 'Ooh, hey, nice place.' And I came in. Now Mimi is going to pour herself a cup of coffee and sit over here way far away from you, and she promises, just as soon as she's done, she will rinse out her own cup and leave." She poured a cup of coffee and sat the other end of the counter. "This is the second time I let myself do this."

Luke sighed. "Do what?" he asked her.

"Think I finally found it," she told him.

"Found what?"

"Love, comfort, safety."

"Ah," was all Luke said.

"I mean, first with Max, which of course, I screwed up, and then with Christopher, which of course, all the elements of the universe got together to screw up," said Lorelai.

"Yup, it's tough when the universe is against you," agreed Luke. "That's like taking on the Manhattan garbage unioun."

Lorelai went on. "I always thought if he just get it together, grow up, maybe we could do it. Maybe we could really be a family, in the stupid, traditional 'Dan Quayle, golden retriever, grow old together, wear matching jogging suits' kind of way. And then he did it together, he became that guy...and he get's to be that guy with her. Chris is going to have a baby with his girlfriend. He's gonna marry her and he's gonna be there for her while she's pregnant and he's gonna be there with her while her child grows up and he's gonna be there for her while she does whatever it is she does. And I'm in exactly the sam place that I was in before." She took a deep breath. She could feel the threat of tears and didn't want Luke to see her cry.

"Is that so bad?" he asked her. "I mean, you got Rory.

"Yes, I do," she agree.

Luke continued, "You got friends, you got a house, a jop, apparently an iron stomach."

Lorelai smiled a little bit. He was right after all. "No, it's not so bad. I'm lucky, I know. I just...I feel like I'm never going to have it. The whole package you know? That person, that couple life, and I swear I hate admitting it because I fancy myself Wonder Woman, but I really want it, the whole package." She didn't say that she wanted it with him though, but she wanted to say it.

Luke grabbed a doughnut and put it on a plate which he slid down the counter to her. "You'll get it," he told her.

"How do you know?" she asked, unsure.

"I know," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked again.'

"Because I know, okay? I know. Now eat your doughnut."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. Luke still wasn't looking at her. "I'm really not very hungry."

"Well take it with you. You will be later."

She wrapped her doughnut up in a napkin and put in her purse pulling out some money.

"Forget it," said Luke, "first time customers are on the house. Mimi, was it?"

"Yeah," said Lorelai.

"Come again, Mimi," Luke told her. But then he remembered hearing that conversation a month ago in the diner. He needed to hear it from her. "Lorelai wait," he called out.

She turned around and looked at him. "What?"

He walked over to her so he was standing between her and the door. "Lorelai, I heard what you said in here last month. But I want to hear it from you."

He heard her? But that's impossible. Lorelai shook her head. "Luke, I-I can't tell you."

"Yes you can," he insisted. "I already know what you said. But you tell me. Please."

Lorelai took a deep breath. She didn't want to tell him but she had to. "I said that I don't love you." She couldn't look him in the eyes. "But I lied. I do love you. But we're in a fight and it's driving me crazy."

Luke nodded his head. "That's what I thought. But why'd you say you don't, when you do?"

"Because I didn't want everyone knowing how I felt about you when we weren't talking," she told him. "I hated not being able to talk to you."

"I hated it too," he agreed, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "I know you're still upset about him, but how about we go see a movie on Sunday? Or we can watch a movie at your house. And don't worry we can take things slow."

Lorelai nodded. "A movie would be good. But can we do it at my house? I'm definitely over Chris, I'm just jealous of Sherry. I thought by now I'd be married with another kid or two." She pulled away from him. "And just so you know, we don't need to take things slow."

Luke looked into her eyes. He knew she meant what she said about being over Chris. "So I guess now you'll go home and tell Rory, huh?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" she told him. "She's my daughter. I tell her everything."

"Okay, just don't tell anyone else yet," he said, letting go of her. "I'll come by around seven on Sunday."

"That sounds good," she said opening the door. "See you then."

"I better see you before then," said Luke, happy that he and Lorelai were talking again.

"Oh! Right! Don't worry, you'll see me tomorrow," she said leaving.

LORELAI: Thanks, I will. Seems like a very nice place. She found Rory sitting on the couch when she got home. "Hey, you're home."

"Yup, I'm home," said Rory.

"I figured how to get the Lazy Hazy Crazy Days of Summer out of our heads," said Lorelai, stalling. "Just sing the Small World song over and over for the next forty-eight hours. Now, how we get the Small World song out of our heads, I haven't worked out yet." She took a deep breath. "Okay, that was not how that whole scene between us was supposed to go."

"No?" asked Rory, agreeing with her mother.

Lorelai sat down next to Rory. "No," she answered. "I mean, yes, I was surprised and I do think the basic sentiment of 'making up your mind' was kind of called for."

"Absolutely called for," agreed Rory.

"But I didn't mean to upset you and yell at you and make you feel bad, I'm really sorry, hon," apologized Lorelai.

"I know, but you were right."

"Ah, well, that's once, I guess," she told Rory.

Rory asked how dinner was which Lorelai quickly followed with a question about Dean and it continued for a little while. Lorelai said dinner was bad and that she and Luke made up. "So speaking of Dean, is there still a Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's still a Dean," answered Rory, and she admitted that her crush on Jess was crazy and that she agreed with her mom that she had been treating Dean badly and that she wouldn't anymore.

"Good, I'm glad there's still a Dean," said Lorelai. She decided now was the time to tell her that she and Luke were going to start dating. "Because I think it'd be weird if you dated Jess now."

"Why would it be weird?" asked a confused Rory.

"Well, I said that Luke and I made up and that we can go back to the diner, but I forgot to mention that we're dating," said Lorelai smiling.

"Okay, wait, how'd you go from making up with Luke, to dating him?"

"Well he heard what I said about not loving him last month in the diner, and he wanted to hear it from me and long story short, I really do love him, kid," said Lorelai. "He's coming over Sunday night to watch a movie."

Rory was quiet for a minute. She looked at her mother and saw that she had the sparkle back in her eyes. "You look really happy."

"I am happy, Rory," she said. "I think I've been in love with Luke since I met him, I was just too stubborn to admit it."

"Well, I'm finally glad you admitted it," teased Rory.

"Only took six years," she said. "Hand me my purs will you? I'm hungry."

Lorelai and Rory stayed up for a while longer talking about what movies they should rent and what junk food to get for their movie night with Luke. Rory decided that it should just be her and Luke and that she'd go out with Dean that night so Lorelai and Luke would be alone on their first date.


	3. Her Heart Will Never Be The Same

Saturday morning Lorelai and Rory went to Luke's for breakfast. Oddly enough, they were the only ones in there. They headed over to their favorite spot at the counter. "Slow morning?" Lorelai asked Luke. "You should think about advertising your business."

Luke glared at her. "It's ten-thirty in the morning. Everyone is at work, unlike you."

Lorelai pouted. "Not fair! It's my day off," she told him. "Why are you in such a bad mood anyways? You should be happy and jumping for joy that we have a date tomorrow night."

Luke glared at her. "Taylor was in here saying I need to repaint. He's crazy. I painted the diner years ago."

"Uh, actually, I painted the diner, remember?" she told him, reminding of the painting date they had scheduled but that she had blown off when Christopher had come to town. She tried not to think of that memory so she wouldn't remember Christopher.

"Don't remind me," said Luke. He pulled out a pen and order pad. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"French toast and coffee," answered Rory. "And bacon and sausage."

"I want pancakes and bacon and eggs and coffee," said Lorelai. She looked at her daughter. "See how I got something different?"

"Yeah, and we can trade halfway through," said Rory.

"Exactly," agreed Lorelai. She watched as Luke headed to the kitchen. "So what are your plans tomorrow night? I know that you don't want to be around me and Luke."

"Well Dean and I are going out. We thought it would be good to catch up. I feel bad about the way I've been treating him lately. He didn't deserve that. After spending time with Dean I'm spending the night with Lane."

"I'm so glad you chose to stay with Dean. You don't have to spend the night with Lane. Luke's only coming over to watch movies and that's it," said Lorelai.

"Still I don't want to be around," said Rory again. "It'd feel weird."

"It'd feel weird?" questioned Lorelai. "Rory honey it's Luke. We've known him for years. The only way it'd feel weird is if we had just met him and he asked me out."

Rory contemplated what her mother had said. "Good point. But it's your first date and I don't want to be around."

"Okay," she said as Luke came back with their food. Jess came downstairs after Luke had gone back behind the counter. She eyed Rory. "Hey there's your future cousin."

Rory looked over at Jess and grimaced. She hadn't thought about that until now. "Ew! Now I need to stay away from him! Why'd you say that?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders taking a sip of her coffee. "Sorry. I just had to say that. Whenever Luke and I get married one day he will be your cousin."

Jess came over to refill their coffee cups. "Hey," he said to Rory.

Rory couldn't look at him now after what Lorelai had just said. She looked down at her plate and mumbled, "Hi."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

Lorelai laughed. "I think she's freaked out that you'll be her cousin one day."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Luke and I are dating. Well we have our first date tomorrow night and if things go well you and Rory will be cousins." Lorelai couldn't help but smile.

Rory quickly got up from the table. She gestured outside. "I'm just, uh, gonna go hang out with Dean." She took one last sip of coffee.

"Isn't he working today?" asked Lorelai grinning.

"Then I'll just go hang out with Lane." And Rory quickly left to go to Lane's house.

Jess set the coffee pot on the table. "I'm, uh, gonna head back upstairs," he said, quickly heading back to the apartment. He was a little freaked out about the thought of being cousins with Rory which meant he'd have to let go of his dream of ever asking her out.

Luke had watched Rory and Jess leave quickly and wondered what could possibly be going on. He headed over to Lorelai e and sat down with her. "Okay, what in the world did you say to Rory and Jess?" he asked her.

"All I said was that one day they could be cousins. And that freaked them out. I think they like each other. Actually I know Rory likes Jess. Or I should say liked. She's a little freaked out by that idea now."

"Wow, I had no idea they liked each other," said Luke impressed. "But why would they one day be cousins?"

"Well if things work out between us, and I hope they do, then if we get married they'll be cousins. So it'd be weird if they dated," explained Lorelai.

"I think things will work out between us," said Luke. "I'll see you later for lunch?"

Lorelai nodded while gathering her things. "You'll definitely see me, but I don't know about Rory." Lorelai left and got the movies she planned to watch with Luke the next night and to stock up on junk food like cookie dough and twizzlers and chocolate. She also planned to order a couple pizzas and some Chinese.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night after Dean picked up Rory Lorelai set up the living room with the bowls of junk food and the stack of movies. She knew she and Luke would only be able to watch one movie two at the most but she also planned on having a movie night with Rory later that week. She had decided on _Casablanca _and _The Way We Were _to begin the movie marathon. They were two of her favorite classics and she wanted to share them with Luke. After she had everything set up the way she wanted she sat down to wait for Luke. She didn't have long to wait because a few minutes later the doorbell rang. She answered the door and found Luke standing on her porch with bags of food from the diner. "You didn't have to bring food," she told him letting him in and heading for the living room. "I have it all covered."

Luke followed her and was shocked to see the coffee table filled with candy and junk food and pizza and Chinese. "You do know that it's just the two of us," he said. "And there's no way I'll eat all that junk."

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "Have you met me?" she jokingly asked. "Besides what we don't eat Rory and I can eat this week. We always eat leftovers. And I don't expect you to eat all that candy. Now I do have Chinese and I made sure to get some with vegetables in it."

He looked at her gratefully. "Thank you," he told her. He set the bags of food down. "I bought you your usual and there's a salad in there that I want you to eat. You need to eat healthy once in a while."

She glared at him. Finally she answered, "Fine, I'll eat the salad but I won't like it." She then went on to tell him the rules of movie night and started the first movie. After the first movie ended Lorelai went and made some popcorn. While in the kitchen she heard the phone ring and heard Luke say, "Hello?" The next thing she heard was Luke saying her mother's name. She ran and grabbed the phone from him. "Hi, Mom," she said.

"Lorelai, who just answered your phone?" asked Emily. She had never heard a man answer Lorelai's phone before and wanted to know who it was.

Lorelai sighed and sat down next to Luke on the couch. "It was Luke, Mother."

"Who's Luke?" asked Emily.

"Mom, you've met Luke many times. You know who he is," answerd Lorelai.

"Why on earth is he at your house this late at night?" asked Emily.

Lorelai hesitated. She didn't know what to tell her mother. "Well, because we're on a date," she answered. She had a feeling she wouldn't want to hear what her mother had to say next and she was right.

"Why on earth would you have a date at your house? It's inappropriate. If you're dating this man you should have made him take you to a nice restaruant."

"Mom, that's not Luke's style. Besides, we both just wanted to stay at home tonight. I'm sure he has a real date planned out." When Lorelai said that Luke nodded his head in agreement.

Emily considered what her daughter had said. She didn't know the man well and she didn't want to keep talking about it either. "Well, invite him to dinner. Your father and I would like to meet him."

"You mean Friday night dinner?" questioned Lorelai. She wasn't so sure she was ready for that yet.

"Yes, Lorelai, invite him to dinner on Friday," clarified Emily. "And please don't make up excuses. We'll have to meet him eventually and now would be perfect."

"Fine," agreed Lorelai. She wasn't too happy about this but it would be better to get it over with. "So why'd you really call, Mom?"

"I want you to talk to Christopher," said Emily.

Lorelai got angry. "Mom, I will not talk to Christopher. It's over between me and him. If he still wants to see Rory and talk to her that's fine, but I will not talk to him. And I really don't want to talk to you about this either, Mother. Goodnight." And with that Lorelai hung up and set the phone on the coffee table. "Well that was interesting. My mother invited you to dinner."

Luke looked at her in surprise. "Why on earth would she do that?"

"Because she apparently wants to meet you," said Lorelai.

"But I've met her several time," said Luke, slightly confused.

"Yes, but she and my father both want to meet you and now would be a perfect time," she told him. "Now you don't have to go. We can say that you have to work late and can't come. Now I don't know how long we can keep that up every Friday but I'll think of something better."

Luke shook his head. He was a little nervous about meeting the Gilmores but he knew he should. He had heard about all the Friday night dinners and knew what to expect. Well kind of. "No, Lorelai, I'll go. It can't be that bad. All I'm doing is meeting your parents."

Lorelai laughed. "Oh, no. It will be bad. My mother will ask you about the diner and say that it's such a lovely place while really she means it's a place she wouldn't be caught dead in. My father will tell you about his insurance company and how much he plays golf. He might even suggest a round of golf for this weekend. He might even suggest you open up more diners. Oh and I know how much you like beer, but they won't have the good stuff. They'll have the expensive stuff. Now are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Luke assured her. When he saw that she was still unsure about the whole thing he added, "It'll be fine. We'll go have dinner with your parents Friday night. It's better to get it over with now."

Lorelai offered a small smile. She didn't have a good feeling about Luke meeting her parents. She knew he could handle it but she just knew her mother would come up with a way for Christopher to get back in the picture and she didn't need that happening. "Do you want to watch the next movie?" she asked changing the subject. She knew it was getting late but she really didn't want to be alone that night. "Or if you don't want to watch the movie you can just stay the night."

Luke gave her an apologetic smile. "I can't stay tonight. I have early deliveries in the morning."

Lorelai looked down. "Oh, okay then."

"Hey, how about Tuesday night I take you out and I can stay the night then. How does that sound?"

Lorelai perked up. "That sounds really good."

"Good," he said. He stood up and walked to the door. "I guess I'll see you and Rory in the morning for breakfast?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, we'll be there." Then she added, "I had a really fun time tonight."

"Me too," agreed Luke.

After Luke left Lorelai cleaned up the living room. She replayed the evening they had and smiled. She was very glad she had admitted how she felt about him. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned for Tuesday night and she kept telling herself that everything would be okay at Friday night dinner. She was a little concerned that her mother would do something to make them break up but for right now she decided she'd handle that if it ever happened.


	4. First Real Date

"Morning" said Rory when she entered the kitchen the next morning and seeing her mom sitting at the table drinking coffee. Rory headed for the cabinet above the coffee maker and grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee.

"Good morning," said Lorelai. "Oh, hey, how was your date with Dean?"

Rory smiled thinking about her night with Dean. He had taken her to the same restaurant he took her to for their three month anniversary. They had finally had a real conversation that didn't end up with Dean getting mad or any yelling. She had told him that she had felt like everything was weird between them. Which was true. He was constantly calling or showing up and she felt like she never got the time to miss him when he wasn't around. She also told him she wanted things to be like when they had first started dating and before then and thankfully Dean had agreed. She had woken up that morning with a message from Dean just saying 'Good Morning' and nothing else. "It was very good," answered Rory sitting down across from her mother. "We actually had a conversation where we didn't end up yelling. And I told him the truth about Jess. He understood that I was feeling smothered and that I need some space."

"You told him about Jess?" asked Lorelai, concerned.

"Well yeah," said Rory, getting up and grabbing a Pop-Tart. "Dean deserved to know the truth about that anyway. I couldn't keep lying to him. Besides, I'm over Jess. Especially if you and Luke end up getting married one day. It would be weird if I dated my cousin."

"Good point," agreed Lorelai.

"How was your date with Luke?" Rory asked, changing subjects.

"It wasn't a date. Not really. But it was really good. And then my mother called and invited Luke to dinner on Friday night," complained Lorelai.

"Why did Grandma call?"

"She wanted to talk about your father," said Lorelai. "And I quickly hung up on her. Well after I told her that I never wanted to talk about Christopher again. Have you talked to your Dad lately? Just because I'm freezing him out doesn't mean you need to. He is your father after all."

"I know," answered Rory. "And he has called me. But I'm not ready to talk to him just yet."

Lorelai nodded understanding what Rory meant. After everything Chris had done just by being there and then leaving to be with his pregnant girlfriend had hurt both of them. But Rory was the one who was hurt the most. Chris had promised her that everything would be different and then he broke his promise. "I completely understand," she told her daughter. "Hey, why don't we get dressed and head to Luke's for breakfast?"

"That sounds good," replied Rory.

An hour later the two of them were sitting in Luke's eating breakfast. "When are you and Luke going out again?" Rory asked in between taking bites of her French toast and eggs.

"I don't know," answered Lorelai just as Luke came over to check on them.

"Don't know what?" he asked Lorelai as he refilled their coffee mugs.

"When we're going out again," she told him.

"Oh," said Luke. "How about tomorrow night?"

"But that's too far away!" complained Lorelai dramatically.

"Okay, how about tonight? I'll pick you up at seven," said Luke.

Lorelai smiled at him. "That's perfect. Where are you gonna take me?"

"It'll be a surprise. I should get back to work," Luke told her before he walked away.

"Wow, your first date!" said Rory, excitedly. "I mean, your first real date. What are you gonna wear?"

"Hmm, I don't know yet," replied Lorelai. "Oh, I need to get to work. What are you going to do today?"

"I'll probably just hang out with Lane and then go see Dean," said Rory.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later," said Lorelai gathering her stuff before heading off to the inn. "Good morning Michel!" she exclaimed when she got to the inn. "It's such a beautiful day isn't it?"

"No," replied Michel.

Lorelai waved off his comment. She knew Michel and knew that he always acted that way. "I'm getting coffee. You want any?" she asked as she headed for the kitchen. "Hey, Sookie."

"Good morning Sunshine," said Sookie cheerfully. She was making some breakfast items for the guests that morning. Waffles, eggs, omelets, French Toast, all her usual stuff. "Here have a muffin. And tell me about last night!"

"Thanks," replied Lorelai. "What do you want to know about last night? All I did was watch a movie."

"Yes, but Luke was there!" exclaimed Sookie excitedly.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry but how do you know that Luke was at my house last night?"

"Babette saw him!" cried Sookie. "And she immediately called Patty, who called Taylor, who called Andrew and eventually it got back to me and Jackson."

"Great. So the whole town knows?"

"I think so, sweetie. I'm sorry. Were you and Luke planning on not telling anyone?" asked Sookie.

"No. I mean I don't know. We just started dating. It's all so new," said Lorelai. "Plus, it's Luke."

"I know! Oh, I just knew you two were meant to be together! And now you are! This is so exciting! I'm planning your wedding!" cried Sookie.

"Yeah, I know. It is exciting. But it's _Luke_," Lorelai pointed out. "Besides you and Rory, he's my best friend. What if we break up? I'd be devastated. I think I've been in love with him for quite sometime now."

"Well that's good. You and Luke are fianally together. What about kids? Do you think Luke wants kids?" asked Sookie. In her mind she was already planning their wedding. She knew that the cake would have to be chocolate. Or coffee flavored. Or a chocolate cake with coffee flavored cupcakes.

Lorelai was speechless. She didn't know where this was all coming from but it weirded her out. "I'm sure he'd like kids one day. But Sook, we just started dating. It's a little soon to be talking about kids and weddings."

"Of course," agreed Sookie. "You do want more kids, right?"

Lorelai nodded her head. "Yeah, I want more kids," she answered a moment later. "But I should talk about this with Luke."

"Right. When are you two going out again?"

"Tonight. I don't know where he's taking me but it's our first real date," said Lorelai, excitedly. Lorelai then went back to work and kept thinking about what Sookie had said. Would Luke want kids. He had told her that he didn't like kids but she had a feeling that now that they were together he might have changed his mind. She made a note to ask him that night.

`~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~

Luke had picked Lorelai up at seven. But knowing her he had arrived a few minutes late. Now they were sitting in a booth of Sniffy's Tavern. It was a restaurant Luke liked to go to when he had the chance. Plus he knew the owners, Maisy and Buddy really well. In a way they were like his parents and he loved that. He still missed his parents but he knew that they were looking down on him and that they would be very proud of him.

Lorelai had just finished reading the story on the back of the menu. "Hey, when did we meet?" she asked him. "It was at Luke's right? It must have been at Luke's."

"It was at Luke's," confirmed Luke. He reached for his wallet to pull something out. He continued on with his story. "It was at lunch, it was a very busy day, it was packed. And this person-"

Lorelai grinned. "Ooh, is it me, is it me?" she asked excitedly.

"This person comes tearing into the place in a caffiene frenzy," continued Luke.

"Ooh, it is me."

Luke kept talking. "I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying-sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her."

"Y'know I bet she took that very well, cause she sounds just delightful," teased Lorelai. She was surprised that Luke remembered the day they met. She could remember bits and pieces but that was it.

"She asked me what my birthday was but I wouldn't tell her," Luke told her. "She wouldn't stop talking, I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, and handed it to me." Luke got out what he was needing from his wallet.

"God, seriously, you wrote the menu didn't you?" she asked, jokingly.

"So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand and under Scorpio she had written, 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' I gave her coffee."

Lorelai smiled at him. "But she didn't go away."

"She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me, one day it would bring me luck." Luke handed Lorelai a piece of paper which she recognized as the horoscope she had given to him so many years ago.

"Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee," she teased. "Um, I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet? You kept this in your wallet." She handed the paper back to him.

"Six years," confirmed Luke.

Lorelai was surprised but at the same time touched that he had kept it that long. "Six years," she repeated.

Luke returned the paper to his wallet and faced her. "Lorelai, this thing we're doing here, you and me, I just want you to know that I'm in. I am all in. Does that, uh, are you scared?" he asked her.

Lorelai looked at him and smiled. "No, I'm not scared. I'm all in too," she agreed.

Later when he brought her home, Luke walked her to the front door. "This has been a really great first date," she told him, excitement in her voice.

"Good I'm glad," he told her. He pulled her close and kissed her.

When she pulled back, Lorelai looked at him. "You wanna come in? Stay the night?" she asked hopefully.

"Not tonight," he told her. "Jess is probably at the apartment and I have early deliveries in the morning."

"But when are we going to, you know?" she asked him.

"Soon," he promised her. "Now I gotta go. Good night."

"Night," she said, a little sad. She knew that it would be hard for Luke to stay at her place at night when Rory was around and for her to stay at his because of Jess. She just hoped that they could figure out a schedule to when they could stay over at each others place and soon. She went inside and headed to Rory's room. She wanted to tell Rory all about the horoscope and the first date but was disappointed to find Rory already asleep. Oh well, she could wait until the morning.


	5. Lunch? Really?

The next morning Lorelai filled Rory in with the details of her first date with Luke. She told her daughter everything except for the part before Luke had to get back to his place when he dropped her off.

"So he kept the horoscope you gave him?" asked Rory. "That's so sweet!"

"Yes, it really is," answered Lorelai happily.

"When are you two going out again?"

"I don't know yet. I guess this weekend. If Luke survives the wrath of my mother." Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Hey, maybe if I come down with something that makes me deathly ill we can skip Friday night dinner!"

Rory shook her head. "Mom, we can't skip Friday night dinner. It's the only time we get to spend time with Grandma and Grandpa."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine. But you weren't there Friday night. You should have seen how disappointed my mother looked when I told Chris and I weren't together anymore. And she's going to be very angry on Friday because I walked out while she and Dad were arguing the other night."

"Well, no, but maybe Grandma will have forgotten all about it by Friday night," Rory said trying to assure her mother.

Friday night Lorelai, Rory and Luke and Emily were sitting in the living room in silence. All of them were uncomfortable neither of them wanting to break the silence.

Rory decided to speak up first. "Well, this is nice isn't it?" she asked. When no one answered her she was silent a moment. "So, Grandma, Grandpa is traveling again, huh?" she tried again.

"Yes, he is," replied Emily.

"Business must be good."

"Seems to be."

"That's great. Isn't that great, Mom?" Rory asked Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. "A jig is forthcoming."

Rory decided on another way to get her mother talking. "Mom's business is great too," Rory told her grandmother. "I mean, not that it's without its problems, you know, but they're usually funny problems...like, um...oh! Mom, why don't you tell Grandma about the mouse?"

"What mouse?" demanded Emily.

"Mom?" encouraged Rory.

"There's a mouse at the inn," Lorelai finally said.

"You have a mouse at the inn?" asked Luke. "Why didn't you say something?"

Lorelai looked at Luke. "It's no big deal," she told him.

"Is the place dirty?" asked Emily wanting information.

"No, it's just surrounded by this thing called nature and mice happen," answered Lorelai.

"Mice carry diseases you know," Emily said.

"It's a tiny little field mouse, Mom."

"I don't care how big it is, it's still a rodent."

Lorelai sighed. "Let's just change the subject, shall we?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You should set a trap," said Emily, not bothering to listen to her daughter's request.

"Got it covered," replied Lorelai.

"Just make sure you don't use poison," clairifed Emily.

"Got it covered," repeated Lorelai.

"They will eat the poison and then go into the walls and die, decompose, and the entire place will smell," explained.

"I've got it covered, but thanks," Lorelai said again.

"You know, you're mother's right," said Luke. "I can come by tomorrow and check it out."

"You don't have to do that," said Lorelai. "You'll probably be busy tomorrow."

"I can come by when there's a lull," he said. "Besides, I've got Caesar and he can take of things while I'm gone."

"I just have to say," said Emily, "I don't know why you're the one sitting here with an attitude. I'm the one who should be mad."

Lorelai sighed again. _Here we go again, _she thought to herself before saying, "Let's not do this, okay Mom?"

As always Emily didn't listen. "After all, you're the one who just walked out of here last week without saying a word."

"Because I couldn't get a word in," Lorelai replied.

"You're father and I were shocked and upset," said Emily.

"So what else is new?"

"You didn't give us five minutes to digest the news."

"Please, find the off switch," she said to Rory.

"You simply dumped it on us and walked out. I hardly think that's fair," continued Emily.

"Mom, it doesn't matter. It's over. Let's just move on okay? We came here to have a nice evening, so come on, let's have it," said Lorelai. She grabbed the newspaper from the coffee table and began reading where she found that an old classmate of hers had shot her husband. After that the evening wasn't that bad. Emily asked Luke questions about his diner and what was going on in his life and he answerd them. Later that night Luke confessed that he felt like Emily didn't like him. When they had gotten home Rory said she was going to spend the night with Lane giving Lorelai and Luke time to be alone that night. Lorelai reassured Luke that her mother was always like that and just needed to get to know him better.

The next day after having breakfast with Rory at the diner Lorelai headed off to the inn. She and Michel spent the morning trying to find the mouse that had just disappeared into the fireplace. Kirk showed up while she was telling Michel to watch for the mouse until the exterminator could get there. Kirk had a package of wedding for pictures for Sookie which Lorelai said she would give to Sookie once she got back from running errands. Kirk then proceeded to ask Lorelai out after she got over her cold. Apparently Kirk still didn't know that she was dating Luke. Kirk left before Lorelai was able to say no to the date.

Monday morning Rory woke up with the feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes and found her mother sitting in the chair definitely watching her. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Lorelai smiled. "Not long. An hour...and a half."

"Why?" asked Rory.

"Because."

"Cause why?"

"Because today is the last first day of high school you're ever gonna have," said Lorelai getting up.

Rory got out of bed. "You're insane."

"I'm not insane, I'm just sentimental and you're grown."

"I'm not grown."

"Yes, you are," protested Lorelai. "You're all grown up and soon you'll be going off into the world."

"Not yet," answered Rory.

"But soon. And after you spread those wings and fly away I won't have the opportunity to give you this." Lorelai handed Rory a piece of paper.

"What is it?" asked Rory a bit curious.

"It's your bill," said Lorelai.

"My what?"

"Yeah. I've been crunching the numbers, you know, adding up what you've cost me over the years," explained Lorelai. "Raising you, clothing you, feeding you, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera."

"Mmhmm," said Rory. Who could ever understand her mother's crazy ideas anyway?

"Yes. I've itemized everything here by years and income ratio. I thought you could factor it into your student loan."

"Oh boy."

"One thing's painfully obvious here-you've used an extraordinary number of diapers," said Lorelai.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," said Rory just to get away from the conversation.

"Really, it's cost a fortune," Lorelai went on. "What were you using all those diapers for?"

"I was building my 'Make Mommy go away castle'," joked Rory.

"All right," siged Lorelai. "You got home too late last night and I didn't get a chance to talk to you." Lorelai was finally going to tell her daughter about Kirk asking her out. Really she couldn't imagine going out on a date with Kirk. Mostly because it was Kirk.

"I got home at ten and you were already asleep," Rory pointed out.

"Well, I was trying to watch The Legend of Bagger Vance again."

Rory looked at her mother. "Okay what did I miss?"

"Okay." Lorelai took a deep breath. "Kirk asked me out." There she had said it to someone besides herself. But she didn't feel any better about saying it.

"Shut up!" laughed Rory.

"The other day he came to the inn and asked me to dinner," argued Lorelai.

"That's so sweet!"

"Sweet?"

"You should wear your dress with the ponies on it. I bet he likes ponies," said Rory smiling.

Lorelai was stunned. "Rory, I can't go out with Kirk."

Rory was serious for a moment. "Oh, right, Luke. So I'm guessing since Kirk asked you out he has no clue that you and Luke are dating?" Rory headed for the kitchen with her mother right behind her. She grabbed a bowl, a bag of marshmallows and a box of Rice Krispies putting the mixture in a bowl before adding milk.

"Apparently not," said Lorelai as they sat down and started eating. "Ugh! I can't even imagine going out with Kirk. He's so..._Kirk._"

Rory took a bite of cereal. "Well, just tell Kirk that you just got out of a relationship. Which in a way you did."

"Uh, no. I'll figure something out." Lorelai switched subjects. "So you have your swearing in ceremony today."

"At three, do not be late," said Rory. She was lying about the actual time of the ceremony because she knew if she told her mom the real time she would definitely be late.

"I will not be late," promised Lorelai.

"Okay. I have something to tell you."

"Is it about Vince Foster?"

"It's about Grandma," began Rory.

"Oops."

"She's coming today."

"No!" cried Lorelai.

"Mom, I'm sorry. She found about it, she called..." Rory trailed off.

"And you said yes?" asked Lorelai, bewildered.

"She's my grandmother," argued Rory.

"So?"

Rory didn't know what to do. "So what am I supposed to say?"

"Say 'Sorry Grandma but if my mother sees you she'll run screaming down the hall'."

Rory felt helpless. She couldn't fix the relationship her mother and her grandmother had. "You'll be sitting there listening to the ceremony, you'll hardly have to talk."

"Rory."

"Hey, we are family," said Rory.

"Yeah, well look how great that turned out for Sister Sludge," argued Lorelai.

Later that afternoon Lorelai and Emily were at Rory's ceremony. Lorelai was very proud of her daughter for being vice president. After the ceremony when Rory went off to get her stuff Emily asked Lorelai if they could have lunch. She wasn't sure what to make of the request but she agreed to have lunch with her mother. Maybe it would turn out to be a nice lunch. After all, Emily offered to have lunch at Luke's diner the next afternoon so there wasn't anything weird about that was there? She figured she'd have to wait and see.


End file.
